


Come As You Are

by MintChocolateLeaves



Series: Mint's Long-Fics [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocolateLeaves/pseuds/MintChocolateLeaves
Summary: It seems that the entire world is against Hawkmoth, making it so he’s unable to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. That’s fine – with his next akuma victim, he’ll create a new one.--[[OR – a fic in which Marinette and Adrien are transported into another world, and the only way to get home is to purify the akuma who put them there.]]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently a few weeks ago I binge watched this series, decided I loved Adrien to much to not write any fanfiction with him in, and have now written this. I hope you like it!

[-1-]

World-Builder, _or, why you shouldn’t tell people they can’t do things._

_\----_

There were a lot of things Ladybug would rather be doing than _this._ She could count them on her fingers, her toes – in fact, she could count every bone in her body and provide an action for each of them that she would prefer doing instead of fighting this human-spider hybrid.

Hawkmoth had sent this akuma out of spite – she knew it. Because spiders hated bugs, and Ladybug had to keep dodging cobwebs flying towards her.

She felt, almost, as if she was in a badly budgeted _Spiderman_ film, except with the roles reversed – herself the hero, and the spiderman in question, a human with double the arms and legs, his back arched in an unnatural way with the limbs stuck outwards.

It wasn’t a pleasant sight.

And she certainly wouldn’t make a doll of this villain for Manon to play with whenever she needed babysitting. Not even the girls’ baby doll eyes would convince her – the thought of all those eyes watching her, like they continue to now…

Ladybug dodges another web, spinning her yoyo. So, this spider wanted to create webs to trap her? Well – she could do the same with her tools. Something she’d gladly do if Chat Noir would provide her safety by being her distraction.

She glances to her right.

Chat offers a lazy smile, from where he’s trying to claw his way out of webs. As per his usual noble intentions, he'd pushed her out of range of the attack, taking it himself. Someday, Ladybug was going to have to start bringing a spray bottle with him, to teach the stupid cat to stop putting himself in danger for her.

“Missing me, my lady?”

Ah – no need to worry about the cat then, not when his voice was still a drawl, without panic. He’d be fine. Plus, with his sharpness of his claws, he’d cut through the cobweb in no time, as if it were _paper._

Dodging another cobweb, and diving towards the right, she bites into the cheek of her mouth.

Chat was taking a little longer than she’d been expecting.

Cardboard then – he’d cut through it as if it were _cardboard._ He’d just need a few extra scratches and he’d be able to play bait for her while she put her plan into action.

Another web. This time, she dives left.

It’s rather unfair, Ladybug thinks, that all of Hawkmoth’s villains can use their specific attacks multiple times, while she and Chat are limited to just one. If they had more, then there’s no doubt the cat would have used cataclysm already to free himself.

Another attack – a barrel roll this time, she doesn’t have the time to raise herself to dive away. The spider is scuttling forwards now, attempting to catch her off guard and to trap her against the pavement.

A presence drops to the ground alongside her, crouched as she attempts to pull herself back up to her feet. And this time, as the spider sends more strands towards them, it is batted away by Chat’s baton.

“It’s about time you got back,” she sighs, rising to her feet and pulling the wire from her yoyo. Chat offers another lazy grin, eyes bright, as he paws at the webs still attached to him.

His hand sticks for a moment, and in response, his grin widens.

“Well,” he begins and Ladybug groans at the incoming response, “I’m sorry, my lady, but I was in a rather sticky situation.”

She levels him with a look she hopes displays just how done she is with his puns. It involves pursing her lips, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head at him. If they had time, she’d voice her discontent to the cat, but since they’re _kind of in the middle of something,_ she supposes she’ll have to wait.

“I need a distraction,” she says instead. She’s been trying to use lucky charm for what seems like hours now, but every time she tries, she’s been put back on the defensive, having to jump back and out of range.

“I guess I can scrape through this one,” Chat says, lifting his baton in front of him, squinting towards the spider. “Although, my lady, I’d much prefer remaining by your side.”

 _Huh._ Ladybug thinks.

So even the kitty doesn’t like spiders that much. She files it away in her mind, alongside the _allergy to feathers,_ and offers him a smile.

“Aren’t cats supposed to eat spiders for breakfast.” She says, preparing to launch herself upwards, towards the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. “I’m just trusting in your natural abilities, kitty.”

Chat sends her a look. He says, “I don’t know what cats you’ve been spending time with, but I’ve got a purr-fectly refined pallet thank you very much.”

She jumps up without offering him another word. It’s her version of a punishment for plaguing her with another of his puns. He was lucky he was a good partner, it’s why she kept him around – regardless of puns.

(Still, sometimes she wanted to tape his mouth shut, so he’s stop with the flirtations and all the puns.)

On the rooftops she could finally use her magic. Still, just to be certain she wouldn’t be interrupted again, Ladybug ducks behind a chimney, hiding from the spider’s view.

Just the _Spider._ No defined nickname, not like _lady wifi_ or _bubbler,_ instead the villain is just _Spider._ It was about time she got rid of that nasty akuma and sent him back to being _just_ human.

_“Lucky charm!”_

There’s a flash of light as she sends her yoyo up, magic working its way as it creates the object she’ll need. Seconds later, there is a bottle of peppermint oil in her hands.

Ladybug scrunches her nose – with all the things she could have been given… this is what she has to work with?

Oh well, she’s always found uses for what her miraculous has given her before, she’ll just have to think it over carefully. She peers around the chimney, to the streets below.

Cobblestone streets, with grass struggling to grow between the tufts were the first thing her eyes noticed. It’s outlined with lanterns, slender black lights interweaving the pathway to ensure the proper lighting.

An idea starts to form in head.

Now she drags her gaze towards the fight. As usual, Chat is a willing distraction, capable of dragging Spider’s attention to him. The black of his costume makes him stand out among the brightly painted shops around them.

The cobwebs continue to fly towards the cat. And now that spider is scuttling around, chasing him, she can see that Chat needs to force himself to move _faster._ He uses both his baton and his own athletic ability to twist out of reach.

One of the webs misses him by an inch’s breadth, and Ladybug watches as it splatters against one of the lanterns.

It holds up – her plan, she thinks to herself, should work.

“Yes,” Ladybug thinks to herself, leaving behind the chimney and racing towards the streets. She’s not got the same awkward balance as Chat does, isn’t as capable at perching on random objects as the cat is. “That’ll work.”

She jumps, throws her yoyo to wrap around another house and swings towards one of the lanterns. Her first attempt fails – her feet slip against the lantern, too much momentum keeping her from stopping.

Her second attempt is better, and she manages to find her grip, perching on top of the lantern with her yoyo gripped in one hand, and the peppermint oil in the other.

“Chat!” she shouts, getting the cats attention. And by association, Spider’s. Both turn to look at her, and in return she peers down at them from her perch.

“Ladybug,” Spider growls, attention stolen from Chat. She’s got an idea of where the akuma is hiding – in his belt, out of reach with all the extra limbs. “I won’t let you win this time!”

He let’s lose more webs, except this time, it covers a larger surface area as it comes to attack her. Ladybug whips her yoyo back, launches herself up towards the rooftops to avoid it, watching as the webbing sticks itself to the lamppost.

Another growl as Ladybug drops back down to the ground, between this lamppost and the one opposite, on the other side of the road. Pouncing forwards, Chat meets her, baton out, ready to follow whatever plan she’s set up.

His ears twitch, impatience to hear the scheme she’s thought up.

Ladybug doesn’t give him an explanation, just a look that says, she’s got it undercover. Chat offers a pout, but with how long they’ve been working as partners, he probably already knows to just go along with it.

Still he gives a strange expression when he catches sight of the peppermint oil.

More cobwebs fly towards them, and refusing to move left or right, out of sight, she grabs onto Chat, says, “up.”

He winks, elongates his baton until they’re in the air and shortens it mid-air to avoid it being trapped within the web that’s starting to wrap itself between the two lanterns.

“Wow bugaboo,” Chat says after they’ve repeated the process four times, dropping back down onto the floor, “you’re really testing my arachnobatics.”

She really does need to invest in a spray bottle.

“Funny,” she comments, in a way that clearly shows how it’s _anything but._

Chat smirks, his canines biting into his bottom lip. It makes him look more like a cat that he already does. She lets go, pushes him away from her with enough force to push him away from the spider jumping between the two of them.

Ladybug rolls backwards, flips back to her feet and stares.

Her plan has been set up, but now she just needs to initiate it. It’ll take time – effort surely, but she knows she can do it. She’s _Ladybug_ and Ladybug has never failed to save Paris.

Not with Chat Noir by her side.

Taking a breath to right herself, Ladybug loosens her limbs. She just needs to get Spider in a certain position, and then–

She dives forwards, under the incoming projectile, towards the spider. And when he sends more webbing flying towards her, she dives forward again, until she’s near enough to the spider for things to work.

“Chat!” She shouts, as more webbing comes near to her. He’s beside her within seconds.

 _Cataclysm!_ He calls, summoning his attack, shielding her as more webbing is thrown towards them. The white goo disintegrates into dust within seconds, and as it drops, so does Chat, to the side – leaving an open space between Ladybug and Spider.

Ladybug uses the brief seconds she’s got before Spider can attack again, to throw the peppermint oil towards the ground, shattering the casing against the cobblestones.

Almost immediately, Spider recoils. Leaps backwards away from the smell of peppermint. Just like real spiders do, with peppermint at home – it’s how they keep spiders out of the bakery, the scent of peppermint.

Leaping forwards as the Spider moves back, Ladybug delivers a kick, sending the villain backwards.

Towards the perfectly made web that’s been sitting between the two lampposts. Where he remains stuck, all eight limbs restrained, as he tries to move. Ladybug uses the moment to race forward, ripping the belt holding his akuma in two.

A small butterfly, wings tinged with darkness, is released into the air. She pushes down on her yoyo, opening it up to a bright light, ready to purify the butterfly.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma,” she says, as the yoyo snaps shut on the akuma, the wire snapping back towards her. A few seconds later, it reopens, depositing a purified akuma into the air.

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug says, her earrings signalling the time limit on her powers.

Now all she needs, is to make Paris it’s brilliant self again. Throwing an arm up, she releases the last effects of Tikki’s magic, restores the city to the way it had been before.

“Miraculous ladybug!”

* * *

Another akuma defeated.

Another plan thrown into the garbage, an irritation that builds in Hawkmoth as he realises that once again he’s been outsmarted by Ladybug and Chat Noir. The villain grits his teeth, grinding them down with a force that leaves his jaw aching.

If only he had stronger villains.

Villains that would finally get the job done. What he needs are more intense feelings – something more than the usual spiteful feelings he usually sends his akuma to pray on.

Instead of taking over the mind of someone feeling temporarily upset or angry, he needs to find a suitable victim permanently at odds with the world. And in a city like Paris, well-

He isn’t short of people.

Hawkmoth will just have to search and find the right one. Impulsive moves now would prove reckless. If he wants the ladybug and cat miraculous’ then he’ll have to be smart.

Glancing towards the open window, he lets his lips pull into a smirk.

He’ll have those miraculous in his hands soon – he just knows it.

* * *

“Oh, you should have been there girl, it was _awesome!”_

Alya’s excitement as she flicks through the footage she’s added to the ladyblog is contagious. From where she _should_ be focusing on class, Marinette focuses her eyes on her friends’ phone instead.

The video’s silent, to avoid teachers – or worse, _Chloe –_ from hearing, but the shot is clear enough that it’s easy to lipread. Not that Marinette really _needs_ to lip read, seeing as she’d been the one there, but at least she can pretend she can do so.

She watches the clip, before turning back to her notepad, writing down the answer to a maths equation she’s probably going to have to restudy again later.

“How come you didn’t get caught up in all those webs?” Marinette says, instead of asking the real question she’s thinking of – where had Alya been _shooting from?_ She doesn’t remember seeing her best friend at all during her confrontation with Spider, and usually…

Usually Alya had a way of being… _conspicuous_ and getting caught in the plots of some villains.

Like the time with the Pharaoh, when she’d been perceived as the perfect sacrifice. God – Alya had to stop giving her heart attacks during all the akuma fights. Ladybug could only take so much.

“Oh, I wasn’t outside, girl that’d be _crazy._ ” Alya continues, waves her hand in front of her, before clicking onto another clip. This one is less clear, as if filming through a layer of glass. “I was filming from inside a café.”

It made a lot more sense now.

With her attention on purifying the akuma, Marinette hadn’t been looking into shop windows. But that hadn’t meant people weren’t looking _out_ of them.

“Thank god,” Marinette whispers, relief spreading through her. At Alya’s raised eyebrow, she stutters out, “I worry about you, rushing towards dangerous situations like that all the time.”

Even before she says the words, she feels like the _biggest hypocrite._

But it’s different isn’t it? Because she’s saving Paris, and she’s the only one who can purify akumas. And then she’s one of the two superheroes within the city – it’s different to Alya who goes in without a second thought, simply for more video footage for her ladyblog.

Still, it’s not simple.

But Alya doesn’t comment on it – they’ve had the conversation before, and her friend has expressed how she’s not willing to stop running into danger, that _the truth_ is far more important.

At this point, Marinette doubts that she’d take a step back, even if Ladybug were to request it.

Instead of commenting, Alya leans forward to poke her finger into Nino’s back. She pressed hard between the shoulder blades, forcing the boy to jump upwards, turning back to glare.

Alya offers her sweetest smile.

“Wanna come with Marinette and I to her bakery today? We’re thinking of eating lunch in the park.” She says, pushing her glasses up the rim of her nose.

It’s not like Nino’s going to refuse. Since their ‘date’ at the zoo, both he and Alya have been spending more time with one another. Maybe not quite _together –_ not in the ways Marinette has dreamed of being with Adrien – but they’re… not quite ‘not-together’ either.

Frankly, Marinette’s more confused about their relationship than understanding. They’re both extremely lax with the details.

“Sure thing,” Nino responds, and then, he leans towards Adrien to invite _him_. Which is going to lead to the most perfect lunch – another one to add to the list of perfect lunches because this will be the fourth shared lunch with him in a _month_ and they’re not even three weeks in yet–

Marinette closes her eyes, hands covering the blush of her cheeks and resists the wish to scream when Adrien accepts.

Alya elbows her in the side. Marinette glares.

(Later, in the park, when Adrien compliments her family’s bakery, Marinette hides behind her hands again, only to get elbowed by _Nino._

Which means that Alya had told him, _the traitor_.

She glares at him too.)

* * *

Hawkmoth has found it.

His next akuma. Days of searching, of restless pacing around his room with his kwami giving listless complaints about how he shouldn’t be doing this… and finally, he’s found the perfect target.

Already, he can taste victory.

“Nooroo,” Hawkmoth says, glancing towards the purple creature, his gaze narrowed into a scowl. “Transform me.”

Within seconds, he is surrounded with white akuma, his face hidden with a dark butterfly mask. His victim, a struggling author facing yet another rejection on his manuscript.

Such a perfect victim.

He scoops one of his hands beneath the akuma, offers a grin.

“Oh, such a poor, unfortunate creator,” he says to himself, as he works an evil energy into his akuma, powers that he knows will lead the miraculous’ into his hands, “told that he cannot even do that which is his job. Someone who’s told that what he creates will never be realistic enough.”

He opens his hands, allows the now black akuma it’s freedom.

“Go my little akuma, and akumatise him.”

* * *

_(A black butterfly makes its way to a new victim. For a moment, the butterfly lingers, as if a mind of its own is contemplating which part of the victim it should possess. The laptop with another dud manuscript? The touch screen phone with another unknown number rejecting him as a client? Or the letter with yet another rejection?_

_Eventually, it settles on a place._

_It blackens as the akuma possesses it, skewing the owner’s consciousness and causing skin around the eyes to redden, in the shape of a butterfly. A mask of their negative emotions._

_“World-builder,” comes the voice of Hawkmoth, from miles away. “From here on, you’ll be able to create a world more realistic than any other. No longer will people claim you’re lesser in terms of creative spirit. All I need for you to do, is to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noirs’ miraculous.”_

_There is a pause. Then:_

_“Yes, Hawkmoth.”)_

* * *

It reaches the news quickly, the new akuma victim.

After the first ten civilians disappear in thin air, the police start to notice. And within minutes of the first police report getting uploaded to the police database, the media starts talking about it.

From where she’s sat in her room, trying to work through homework problems – _science would never be her thing_ – Marinette doesn’t pay much attention to it. Not until she hears Tikki let out a small gasp from behind the cookie the kwami has been chewing on.

It doesn’t register in her head, but still, Marinette looks up. She hums, as if it’s going to just be another one of the conversations she has with Tikki.

“Marinette,” the kwami says, pointing towards the tv, “the news!”

By the time she finally looks at the T.V, there are thirty confirmed disappearances. The number of unconfirmed disappearances assumed to be almost double. And with the villain no where in sight, there’s nothing but confusion welling inside of her.

Where are the civilians being taken? They’re not being _taken_ like they had been when the Bubbler had been akumatised, throwing the adults into bubbles and throwing them up into the clouds.

She’s lacking any understanding. Usually the villains have a purpose, are trying to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir towards them so they can enact their evil master-plans. And yet – no news broadcasts from overzealous villains calling her out.

But still, it’s the work of a villain. She’s certain.

People don’t just _disappear._ Not in such a large quantity, not like this. It just screams akuma.

Glancing from the T.V and back towards Tikki, she bites into her lip. Her last transformation was only yesterday, will she even be able to fight at her full strength today? Usually she as at least two or three days to recover from the exhaustion her escapades across Paris bring.

“We’ve got to do something Tikki,” she says, scooping the kwami up.

“This is really strange Marinette,” Tikki responds, as Marinette pushes a collection of cookies into her bag. “There isn’t any sign of an akuma.”

Even when Sabrina had turned invisible there had been signs. Chloe’s distress had been enough for them to notice everything that was going on with the other girl.

“We’ll figure it out,” she says, closing up her purse, “but right now we need to transform. _Tikki… spots on!”_

Her transformation takes seconds, but even then, it feels too long. It’s not an instantaneous thing and so, Marinette can’t help but feel guilty at the people who’re going missing during her inaction.

Grabbing her yoyo, she opens it up. Hopefully, Chat has seen the news too, or even better, he has a better insight than she does. Either way, it doesn’t matter as long as he’s transformed.

He picks up to her call within seconds. “You saw the news too?”

She has half the mind to throw sass his way – _‘Why no Chat, why has something happened?’ –_ but the situation is too serious to start joking around with him.

“Of course, I saw the news,” she says instead, pursing her lips. On the other side of the phone, Chat has a grimace of his own. There’s nothing but serious inside of them right now – not when they’ve got no clues. “We’re going to have to do a sweep of the city to see if we can spot the akuma.”

Chat nods. He says, “I’ll meet you at Notre Dame in five?”

“Make it three,” Marinette says, rising from her bed. “something tells me this akuma is going to be tricky.”

-

They get to Notre Dame within minutes.

It’s eerie as soon as she comes to a stop in front of the cathedral, and for a moment she isn’t completely sure _why._ And then – then realisation jars her, sends her reeling.

_It’s quiet._

One of Paris’ most famous tourist locations and there’s no one around? Of course, it’s eerie. Tourists are not lining the road, trying to take snapshots of the cathedral. No tour guides giving information, no bicycles racing zipping past her.

It’s just empty. Devoid of all life.

“Ladybug!”

Chat drops in next to her, slides his baton between his hip and his belt, turning to look at her. His muscles, usually relaxed despite the akumas they’ve fought in the past are taut, restlessness coiling inside of him. His lips are pressed together, tightened.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Chat continues, stepping closer to her. That protective streak of his… Ladybug doesn’t push him away, not this time. The emptiness of this place makes her feel too unsettled to even consider moving a step away.

“Where is everyone…?” Ladybug mumbles, shaking her head. “And how do we even track down this villain, if we don’t know where they are?”

Chat does not offer an explanation. Instead, he takes a step forwards, says, “come on my lady, we should investigate.”

Following behind him, careful to stay within his reach, in case they need to move _quickly,_ and one needs to pull the other away from danger, they make their way towards the cathedrals.

It’s as empty as it is outside. The pews show no traces of previous sermons, books lined up neatly. Above them, one of the tapestries, the one with angels standing apart from one another, ripples against the wind from outside.

Perhaps it is paranoia that makes her turn back, but when she does, she cannot help the feeling that there is something very wrong with this place. As if it is part of the poison that has bred influence over the akuma.

She turns back to Chat, reaches forward to grab onto his arm, and opens her mouth.

“We should see if the other monuments are like this too,” she says, if only to abate her growing nervousness. There’s something _wrong_ with this place, and surely her partner can feel it too.

“S-sure,” Chat says, turning to look at her. Except, he pauses as soon as the words leave his mouth, eyes widening as he glances past her shoulder.

“I’ve got somewhere you could check,” comes a third voice, and Ladybug turns, paling as she faces a masked man, the only one who could _possibly_ be the akuma they’re after. “Since you’re so good at traversing this city, perhaps you’d like to try another?”

He surges forwards before either of them can react, a blur. And although both she and Chat attempt to throw themselves out of his reach, they’re both too slow. Within a second he’s behind them, the air almost _thickening_ as he moves.

It’s almost difficult to breath, the air has been distorted so much.

“I am world-builder,” the villain proclaims, “and since it is so hard to beat Ladybug and Chat Noir in this world, I’ll just have to beat you in another.”

And before she can blink, Notre Dame fades from her view in a bright flash of white, similar to the way her sight goes when she experiences migraines from hitting her head to hard during fights against all the akuma.

“Chat?” She calls, although she doesn’t hear his response; All she can hear is her heart in her chest.

She takes a deep breath, squints her eyes closed, and takes another breath. Hand gripped tightly to her yoyo, she works the wire around her hand, hoping it’ll leave her more reassured.

When she opens her eyes, she’s falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice responses to the first chapter! I'm glad people liked it, I've enjoyed writing this a lot!! o/

[-2-]

A new world, _or, ‘Chat, I don’t think we’re in Paris anymore.’_

\----

During her time as Ladybug, Ladybug has learned her fair share about falling. Planned falls, tumbles, falling with her yoyo in hand to offer a second swing. She’s experienced freefalling a few times, but never to this extent – the highest she’s fallen from was the Eiffel tower, and even then, she’d caught herself in the end.

Now – she’s much higher than that, and there doesn’t seem to be anywhere for her to aim her yoyo at, to control her ascent. She tries, eyes searching out for _anything_ to keep her from falling to her death, but there’s nothing.

Lucky charm would help; Tikki’s magic has always given her what she’s needed, and if she uses it now, then there’s no doubt she’ll get something that’ll help her land in one piece.

Still, it’ll include a transformation back to herself, something Ladybug can’t really afford. Not when she’s uncertain whether this new villain, whether World-builder, will just appear beside her again.

Except, it’s not going to matter if he shows or not. If Ladybug _doesn’t_ use lucky charm, then she’ll be dead – or at least, with enough broken bones that she’ll wish she was. Lucky charm is her only option right now, she needs to use it.

“Lucky Ch-”

She stops halfway. While it’s difficult to hear, - the wind is loud against her ears as she’s falling – she can still hear the whisperings of what is probably a yell. Her superhero name being called out, demanding her attention.

It’s a sound from beside her, and with a brief effort, she uses her arms to turn her around, so she can glance towards the sound.

Nothing.

Ladybug must be hearing things and then:

“Ladybug!” The whisper again, “look _up_.”

She glances up and lets out a sigh of relief. Ladybug had been worried when she’d not immediately seen Chat, when everything had been white. The idea of him fighting alone in Notre Dame while she’d been falling into the middle of nowhere was _terrifying._

Instead, they’re both falling.

It’s still terrifying, but at least she’s not falling by herself. Chat is higher up than her – indicating that he’d either been transported to a higher altitude than her, or that _she’d_ been falling longer than he has.

Ladybug pulls on her yoyo, tries to focus on the speed of the wind as it brushes against her suit. It’s slow, although that might just be because the uplift as she falls is stronger.

She hazards a guess, instead of knowing for certain, and throws the yoyo out, upwards towards her partner.

With the speed of her fall, she overestimates the flick of her wrist, and the wire zips above Chat’s head, much higher than she’d hoped. No amount of clawing at the air to try and rise higher can get Chat to reach the yoyo.

The yoyo returns to her hand.

Ladybug spares a glance below her, at the incoming ground. There’s still time to try this, hitting the ground isn’t an immediate concern. At least… not right now.

“Come on,” she hisses to herself, narrowing her eyes, attempting to _focus._ “Just a little bit lower.”

She flicks her wrist again, the yoyo slipping from her fingers and flying towards Chat. The cat stiffens, allowing the wire to wrap around his waist.

 _Good,_ Ladybug thinks, pulling on the string, _that’s one step down._

She tugs, pulls the wire into a ball in her hand until Chat is near enough to reach out and grab onto. In response, he wraps his arms around her, tightly enough that even the pressure of the wind won’t be able to tear them apart.

“Oh god,” Chat says as soon as he’s holding onto her, glancing around as they fall before turning his gaze back onto her, “I was terrified when you just disappeared.”

Ladybug scrunches her nose. So she _had_ been falling slightly longer than he had.

“Hold on to me,” Ladybug says instead, ignoring his raised eyebrows. “What? I’m going to undo my yoyo, we need to figure out how we’re going to land.”

“Why my lady,” Chat purrs, almost oblivious to the fact they’re _falling to their doom,_ or maybe ignoring the fact altogether, “it seems like maybe we’re falling for each other.”

If this fall doesn’t kill him, Ladybug might have to.

“Quiet kitty,” she says, “and try to help me think a way out of this.”

She can see the ground now, white splayed out. No building for her to tether herself to, nothing but white. It almost looks like… snow? Although that’s impossible seeing as it’s _June,_ and why would there be snow now?

“There’s snow…” She mutters, trying to think. Will she really need lucky charm with Chat by her side? At the speed they’re falling… with the tools they’ve both got at their disposal…

“Snow?” Chat questions, “my lady, it’s _summer.”_

Ladybug purses her lips and looks down. Chat’s baton is still between his belt, where he’d put it before they’d gone inside the cathedral. If she holds on to him, will he be able to get it out without the wind thrusting it out of his hands?

There’s only really one way to find out.

Interweaving her legs around Chat’s, she leans back slightly, allowing a small gap to form.

“Your baton,” she says, “I have a plan.”

Chat nods, loosens his grip, as if testing the air resistance on them. They don’t drift apart, Ladybug makes sure of it, locking her legs around his. Lowering his arms, he pulls his baton from his belt, gripping it tightly in his hands.

He wraps his arms around her again.

“What’s the plan, my lady?”

He’s ready to go along with her every plan. Lacking any hesitation, ready to perform any dangerous feat she asks of him. No matter how reckless.

And Ladybug… well, it’s about time she gets reckless.

“Your baton,” she says, “how far does it elongate?”

She’s seen it reach the second observation deck of the Eiffel tower, but never the full 324 metres.

“I…” Chat pauses, brow furrowed. “I’m not sure, I’ve never tested it before.”

 _Very helpful,_ Ladybug thinks, before chiding herself for the bitter thought. It’s not Chat’s fault he doesn’t know. They’ve never really fallen from this high up before.

“Well kitty, looks like we’re going to have to test it today.” She says, as the snow gets steadily nearer and nearer. “I need you to get this baton as long as possible, and you need to aim it straight at all of the snow.”

She’s relying on the snow being thick. If it’s not well…

Well Ladybug doesn’t want to think about how they’re going to land it isn’t. Instead, she waits as Chat lets go of her again, both hands wrapped around his baton as he wills it to grow longer, aiming it towards the ground.

It stops after a second, not far enough to hit the ground, but much lower than they are. Chat moves his hands, places his palm on top of it, and pushes. The other hand remains around it, keeping it straight up.

“You’re hoping it’ll lodge between all the snow?” Chat asks.

“If we manage to get it in the snow, then we can slow down our fall by using my yoyo.”

The idea that they swing, looping around the baton as many times as possible until reaching the ground.

Chat nods.

And together they look down, watching the snow grow nearer. Ladybug wonders if Chat’s heartbeat is pulsing as wildly as hers, pressing against her ribs, leaving them bruised.

She hopes so.

The ground is too close. Much to close for comfort.

Ladybug can _feel_ the moment the baton hits the ground. Holding onto Chat’s waist, there’s no way she _wouldn’t_ feel the impact. It’s jarring, sends a flash of pain down her, as the movement throws them _up._

Chat lets out a hiss.

“Hold onto me tight,” she shouts, waiting until there’s a single hand around her waist to throw her yoyo out, towards the baton. The yoyo wraps around, anchors itself onto the baton with a faint clang. Wire dragging them towards it.

“Ready to swing, Chat?” She asks, although it’s not like they have much of a choice. He offers her a nod.

“Of course, my lady,” he mumbles, and then – a grin. Under his breath, she can faintly hear him singing, the words ‘ _you spin me right round baby, right round’_ making Ladybug groan.

“Shush, kitty,” she says again. Although the sight of his grin does leave her feeling less anxious. They’re going to survive this, and Chat’s grin is an indicator of that – that’s the only reason her pulse changes to a stutter.

And if her cheeks are a little warm, it’s completely coincidental.

She’s just glad that this plan is going well, that’s all. They’re lucky, to be surviving this right now, and that they are – Ladybug is just _glad._

And then, almost as quickly she’s _not_ glad because there’s a groan and she can feel the baton move as they swing past. There’s a slant to it now; The baton not deep enough in the snow to remain upright.

Ladybug swallows a curse, decides they’re just going to have to hope for the best. If she adjusts her yoyo, makes their line longer while they spin, then hopefully they should get down to the ground before the baton falls.

She can wish, anyway.

“Uh, my lady,” Chat says, the cat ears of his suit twitching as they continue their descent to the ground, “did you hear that?”

Ladybug does not offer a response, not at first. She focuses on adjusting her yoyo, taking note of the wind against them as they move. Then: “hear what?”

There is a larger groan, and the baton starts to tip.

“Oh,” she says, offering a startled gasp, “you mean _that?”_

“What other highly alarming sounds did you think I was talking about?”

Ladybug does not answer him. Instead, she bites into her lips. This isn’t going to be good, they’re going to have to jump at one point, throw themselves into the snow and hope to God their time fighting akumas has taught them how to properly _fall_.

She tells Chat just as much.

At the sight of his nod, Ladybug lets out a sigh of relief. And then, with his hands letting go of her waist, he falls from her side.

Ladybug tries not to think about the sudden cold of his absence beside her, and loosens her own grip from her yoyo. For a moment, she is falling, legs flailing alongside her arms.

Then, she realises falling like that’s only going to result in broken bones, so she stops the flailing and readies herself to land, to _roll_.

The snow is dust beneath her. It’s deep, although she doesn’t go any further than her knees in height as she lands. And Ladybug quickly finds that it’s extremely difficult to roll in snow properly.

She’s certain the only reason she’s not sporting broken bones is because of Tikki’s magic. Although, Ladybug’s sure she’s going to bruise, she just _knows it._

Well – hopefully she won’t have to deal with the aching of bruises for too long. Between her and Chat, they should be able to catch the akuma and purify it. And then, she’ll be able to use her miraculous to heal them both.

To erase this stupid fall from their bodies, so it’ll seem like it never happened.

Ladybug lets out a groan. Places her palms against the snow beneath her, and pushes up. A shudder runs down her spine as she pushes up, her breath foggy against the freezing air.

It’s too _cold._

She glances around – where’s that stupid cat? – before pulling a face. If she doesn’t want to fall into the grounds of becoming hypothermic, she’s going to have to find a way to get away from all the snow.

“Chat?” She calls, standing.

No response.

“Kitty cat?” She calls out again, worry creeping into her voice. Which direction had he fallen? Ladybug doesn’t know, doesn’t know where to search for him.

A groan from her right.

“Chat!” Ladybug shouts, racing to the left. She doesn’t see him at first, not until he sits up, black cat ears poking out from a dip in the snow. After a second, he must rise to his knees because blonde hair and his eyes start to peek out against white.

“My lady,” Chat says, and now she can see the black of his tail raised, the tip bent forwards, twitching back and forth. “I’m not sure how to deal with all this snow.”

Ladybug lets out a deep breath, it’s shuddering. And eventually, she realises that it’s a laugh, breathless – they’re both okay, and Chat is going to complain about the snow like he had in February when it had _covered_ Paris.

“Your so dramatic,” she laughs.

Chat pouts. “Snow’s wet, I don’t like being _wet._ ”

Ladybug pays him no mind. She continues to laugh.

* * *

His lady’s laugh is beautiful.

Chat had known from the moment he lay eyes on her that she’d stolen his heart, but hearing such light laughter catches his attention, leaves his cheeks tinged with red and reinforces the feelings he’s been harbouring for the past two years.

Even laughing at him, and his harboured dislike for all _wet_ weather, she’s beautiful.

He shakes his head, rises from the snow as he feels her gaze leave his form. The whole situation, no matter how glad he is for surviving such a fall, is strange.

First, it’s the beginning of summer. Chat’s been enjoying naps in the sun, his blinds left _open_ rather than shut. There shouldn’t be any snow around, not in Paris – and hell, not in most of France.

The only places he assumes there’d be any snow right now would be the mountain ranges. And even then, there wouldn’t be _this_ much snow. From how far they’d fallen, they’re no way they’d be near the peak of the mountain… so… how?

“Where do you think we are?” Ladybug says, turning back to him. She’s shivering, not that Chat’s any different – it’s too cold, and they’re only wearing _spandex._ No amount of magic can make them immune to the cold in such clothing.

“I don’t know,” Chat says, padding at the snow around him, attempting to create a pathway. “But it’s definitely not Paris.”

Ladybug sends him a look.

“Are you sure?” She shakes her head for a moment, “maybe this is part of the akumas magic. Making everything seem like winter?”

“Maybe…” But something about that doesn’t seem right. He can’t see anything past this snow, it seems to go _on and on_ further than he can see. Surely, if they were still in Paris, he’d be able to see the monuments. “But my lady, if we’re still in Paris, then where is everything?”

Ladybug glances around, her lips pursed.

“And even then,” Chat continues, “it wouldn’t make sense for World-builder to be able to transport us into the sky _and_ cover all of Paris in snow at once. Doesn’t an akuma only ever give one power to villains?”

Now, his Lady stiffens.

“Get your baton,” she says, “and we’ll start searching for everything together.”

Chat nods, follows her lead. It’s difficult to move, the snow is too deep, and Chat finds that he needs to leap up into the snow to navigate it. Clumps of snow wisp into the air around him as lands, something that leaves him shuddering.

He really does not like the cold.

“You know what, bugaboo,” he calls as he finally wraps his hand around his baton, pulling it from the snow, “this entire experience has been extremely _cat_ astrophic for me.”

He receives a huff.

Chat expects to see pursed lips when he turns, holding out his baton for his Lady to grab her yoyo, but there’s just a smile. Not _just_ a smile, it’s beautiful, _breath-taking,_ and frankly, Chat can’t control the sudden flush of red that rises up his neck.

“Silly cat,” Ladybug says, shaking her head, “saying things like that’s only tempting fate.”

“You’re _purrfectly_ right about that my lady,” Chat says, nodding his head. “Let’s avoid making this any worse than it already is.”

Now that she’s got her yoyo she surveys the area they’ve landed in. There’s a slight slant to the snow, as if they’re on a gradual slope.

“This way,” Ladybug says, pointing downwards, towards what can only be his only escape from the cold. “We should be able to figure out where we are if we go this way.”

As he always does, Chat follows his lady.

* * *

 _He’s right,_ Ladybug thinks to herself as they start to traverse the snow. _They’re not in Paris._

There are no buildings in sight, just the bare outline of trees as they make their way to… the bottom of wherever they are.

So, they’re not in Paris... That leaves them with a big problem. Where are they?

And how did they even get here?

The how is easy, Ladybug supposes, as she trudges through more snow. They’ve been transported by the akuma, by World-builder. Send thousands of meters into the sky, left to fall to their deaths.

But the where… It depends on the extent to World-builders powers. They could be anywhere in the world right now. Although, no – there’s always a limit to the power each akuma displays, and even transporting them around Europe seems like a stretch.

From how far they’ve fallen, and if she’s assuming their still in France, then there are two possible outcomes. Either they’re in the alps, doubtful with the lack of mountains surrounding them, _or_ they’re stuck in the middle of Massif Central.

Either thing suggests they’re hundreds of miles from Paris. What state will the city be in when they eventually get back?

No, she can’t think about that. Ladybug refuses to – everything will sort itself out if they get back, she’ll use lucky charm and it’ll be fine.

“It’s going to take us hours to get back to Paris,” she sighs after a while, crossing her arms around her. It’s cold – the sooner they find a way back, the sooner she’ll be able to wrap herself in blankets, sitting as close to the radiator as possible.

She wonders if Chat’s thinking the same; Not that she can ask him. She knows that the moment she mentions how cold she is, he’ll suggest snuggling to stay warm.

Which is… really not an option right now.

_Or ever._

“It seems like it,” Chat says, nodding his head. They snow is getting lighter now, less difficult for them to trudge through. “The sooner we get back, the sooner we can sort this out.”

Ladybug nods.

For a while, they don’t speak. They focus instead on moving forwards, making their way towards the what can only be a hiking trail, signs posted and the layer of snow thinner than the surrounding banks.

They’re going to be walking for a while, Ladybug realises. Which is… going to be difficult – how long until their miraculous wear off? They’ve never really fought long enough without using cataclysm or lucky charm for their magic to wear off… will their transformations last long enough to get them back to Paris?

Ladybug doesn’t know. She wishes she could as Tikki.

“Over there,” Chat says, pointing towards the trail she’d just noticed. “It looks like a sign for the highway.”

Ladybug hums, picks up her speed.

“So, this villain,” Chat says now, rubbing at his neck. “World-builder, he can transport people to different areas?”

Ladybug nods. “It would seem like that’s his ability, but… why would Hawkmoth give him a name like that? Usually the names have some sort of sense behind them.”

They reach the highway, make their way down the pathway. It’s warmer here, than when they’d been traversing snowfields, and yet Ladybug still watches her breath fog in the air, the wind keeping her chilled.

“Let’s worry about that later, my lady,” Chat says, shaking his head. “We need to come up with a plan on how to get the akuma from wherever it’s hidden.”

They’d not had enough time to survey the villain, to see which element of his attire had seemed odd compared to the rest of him. One moment he’d been there, the next, they’d been falling from such a height.

“We started falling the moment he touched us,” Ladybug says, shaking her head. “That’s the way he uses his powers, I reckon. So, we’ll need to come up with a strategy to fight him without getting near him.”

She turns to look at her partner over her shoulder, watches his expression for any ideas. With the distance they’re going to be forced to travel, surely they’ll come up with a suitable plan.

“Any immediate ideas?” She asks, still glancing towards him.

“Maybe,” Chat tilts his head, “if we use our–”

He pauses, eyes widening. His movements seem to still entirely, much like a cat that’s been faced with it’s prey, slowing to a stop before getting ready to pounce. Except – no, he’s not very cat-like right now, there’s more shock on his face than anything else.

“Chat…?”

He lifts a gloved hand, sunlight glinting off his ring. Ladybug finds that her own legs feel like lead, and dread fills her stomach at the idea of turning to see what exactly has caught her partner’s attention, washing his skin out to a sickly pallor.

“I…” Chat shakes his head, “the waterfall…”

Ladybug heaves out a sigh. “It’s just a waterfall? Silly cat, just because you don’t like water doesn’t mean you have to give me a heart attack.”

Chat does not respond. He raises his hand to point.

“Listen,” Ladybug says, crossing her arms, “it’s just a waterfall, it’s nothing to worry abou–”

She turns, glances at the waterfall. For a moment, everything is as it should be – what is strange about seeing a waterfall in an area filled with snow? Even winter can’t freeze over such a surge of water, not all the way through.

But that is not the thing that throws her off. It is what the waterfall is producing.

Beneath waterfalls, Ladybug is expecting to see white water, the foam that usually forms at the bottom of the falls. She’s seen videos of waterfalls, has visited them before on school trips and never–

Waterfalls are not supposed to produce fresh snow at the bottom. But that is exactly what’s happening. The water solidifies into snowflakes as it falls from the edge of the stream, adding to the snow at the bottom of what can only be… a pool of snow?

No… This isn’t possible.

“What the…?” Ladybug turns to Chat. “What’s going on?”

Chat’s responding expression shows just how confused he is in response. How is he to know what’s going on?”

“This isn’t natural… It’s… impossible.” Chat mutters.

“I…” Ladybug shakes her head. Even with the various akumas they’ve seen up to now, they’ve never been powerful enough to change _nature..._ “It’s not possible, he can’t change the laws of _nature,_ not with this much of a scope.”

Chat turns – glances his hands around. He chokes out, “His… his _name._ ”

Ladybug scrunches her nose. What does World-builder have to do with changing the laws of nature and then, like a blow to the back of the head, it hits her.

“He can’t change the way nature works in our world…” Ladybug mumbles, horror settling onto her face, stomach acid _churning,_ “so… he built his own…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, why not leave kudos, or a review? They're a sure way to trick a fanfic into updating the next chapter quicker!


End file.
